Nova Vida
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey sofre constantemente de violência doméstica por parte do pai. Os seus amigos não sabem, mas quando Seto Kaiba descobre, decide tomar uma atitude para mudar a vida de Joey. E com isso, Seto muda também a sua vida. Oneshot.


**Título: **Nova Vida

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey sofre constantemente de violência doméstica por parte do pai. Os seus amigos não sabem, mas quando Seto Kaiba descobre, decide tomar uma atitude para mudar a vida de Joey. E com isso, Seto muda também a sua vida. Oneshot.

**Nova Vida**

Joey Wheeler encolheu-se a um canto, tentando proteger o rosto com os braços. Segundos depois, uma garrafa era-lhe atirada contra os braços, cortando-o. Enquanto o sangue escorria dos cortes, o pai de Joey virou-se, perdendo subitamente o interesse em magoar o filho e saiu de casa. Joey aguardou alguns segundos, para ter a certeza absoluta de que o seu pai tinha mesmo saído e depois, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu levantar-se.

Foi rapidamente até à casa de banho, onde lavou as feridas, tentando livrar-se do sangue. Encontrou um desinfectante, pensos e ligaduras numa prateleira e rapidamente conseguiu desinfectar os cortes e colocar as ligaduras e pensos nos braços, para fazer com que os cortes deixassem de sangrar. Olhando-se ao espelho, Joey suspirou. O seu sorriso, que todos adoravam, não estava presente. Os seus olhos, normalmente cheios de emoção, encontravam-se baços, sem brilho.

Joey caminhou até ao seu quarto e deitou-se em cima da cama. Porque é que tinha de ser assim? Mais uma vez o seu pai tinha-se embebedado. Mais uma vez o tinha agredido. Mais uma vez o tinha magoado. Joey suspirou novamente. Pelo menos o pai tinha ido embora sem lhe fazer muito mal. Teria de usar camisolas com mangas compridas para esconder os cortes, mas achava que conseguiria passar despercebido.

"_Mais uns meses e já farei os dezoito anos." pensou Joey. "Depois, poderei sair pela porta desta casa e nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais o meu pai me irá bater. Nunca mais me vai magoar. Mais uns meses e estarei livre... se ele não me matar antes de eu atingir a maioridade..."_

**Nova Vida**

No dia seguinte, como tinha planeado, Joey levou uma camisola de manga comprida para a escola. Agiu normalmente, como se nada se tivesse passado. Sorriu aos seus amigos e manteve-se animado. Estar junto dos amigos fazia-lhe bem, mas quem prestasse atenção veria que por vezes o sorriso de Joey era apenas forçado, para não demonstrar o que realmente sentia. A mágoa que trazia no peito e a raiva pela maneira como o pai o tratava.

Mas se Yugi, Téa e Tristan não reparavam que havia algo de errado com Joey, o mesmo não se passava com Seto Kaiba. Seto era sempre observador e nesse dia, quando Joey entrou na sala de aula com os amigos, Seto notou de imediato que algo não estava correcto. O riso de Joey parecia forçado, os seus olhos não transmitiam a alegria a que habituara os outros, os seus movimentos de braços eram mais lentos, mais pensados. Seto já tinha reparado, nas semanas anteriores principalmente, que havia dias em que Joey estava diferente. Obviamente que nunca lhe tinha perguntado nada, mas Seto sabia que algo se passava.

As aulas passaram rapidamente. Seto não deixou de reparar que Joey escrevia ainda menos do que era costume. E quando ninguém estava a olhar para ele ou Joey assim pensava, a expressão de Joey tornava-se muito mais sinistra. Apesar da sua cabeça lhe dizer que não devia fazer nada, a curiosidade de Seto foi maior e quando a última aula terminou, aproximou-se de Joey.

"Preciso de falar contigo." disse Seto, nos seus modos imperativos, quase falando como se estivesse a dar uma ordem.

"O que é que queres de mim, Kaiba? Não me parece que tenhamos nada para falar." disse Joey, pondo a sua mochila às costas.

"Podemos falar durante cinco minutos ou não?"

Joey hesitou, mas acabou por encolher os ombros. Yugi, Tristan e Téa lançaram-lhe olhares curiosos, mas Joey despediu-se deles sem adiantar nada. Quando já todos os colegas e o professor tinham saído da sala, menos Seto e Joey, Seto fechou a porta e encarou Joey, que estava simultaneamente curioso e apreensivo.

"Então, do que é que querias falar?" perguntou Joey, impaciente também. "Nós nunca falamos. No mínimo, discutimos."

"Nisso tens razão, mas eu queria saber o que se passa contigo. Estou curioso e quando algo me faz curiosidade, tenho de saber tudo para deixar de estar curioso. Algo se passa contigo e quero saber o que é."

"Desculpa? Não se passa nada comigo. Não sei onde é que foste buscar essa ideia, mas estou perfeitamente normal, por isso não há nenhuma curiosidade para ser satisfeita." disse Joey, caminhando para a porta.

Seto pôs-se à sua frente e Joey parou, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Sai da frente, Kaiba."

"Wheeler, eu não sou estúpido. Estive a observar-te durante quase todo o dia. Sabes, conjecturei muitas teorias e já que tu não me queres dizer o que se passa, vou então testar uma delas."

Sem mais dizer, Seto agarrou um dos braços de Joey e puxou-lhe uma das mangas para trás, expondo o braço de Joey, com os pensos e ligaduras. Joey apressou-se a libertar o braço e dar um passo atrás.

"Como eu pensava, cortes nos braços." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça.

"Não tens nada a ver com isto. Eu caí e magoei-me, mais nada." mentiu Joey.

"Não me podes enganar a mim, cachorrinho. Não sou tão burro como os teus amiguinhos, a quem consegues enganar com facilidade. Há três opções. Ou tu te cortaste a ti mesmo, porque gostas desse tipo de coisas ou te querias matar ou então alguém te fez isso." disse Seto, mantendo-se frio como sempre. "Como me parecem ridículas as duas primeiras hipóteses, considerando que a tua personalidade não condiz com alguém suicida ou depressivo, imagino que alguém te fez isto ao braço. Aliás, se eu vir o outro braço, provavelmente também tem cortes."

Joey olhou para os olhos de Seto, tentando encará-lo e pensando rapidamente nalguma desculpa que lhe pudesse dar para explicar a situação. Mas a mentira da queda não funcionara e Joey duvidava que pudesse enganar Seto. Ele era demasiado inteligente e perspicaz para ser enganado por uma desculpa mal elaborada.

"Não dizes nada, Wheeler?"

"Tu... tu não tens nada a ver com a minha vida!" exclamou Joey, sem saber o que responder. "Deixa-me em paz."

Joey preparou-se novamente para deixar a sala de aula, mas Seto agarrou-o pela cintura, parando-o. Joey poderia ter tentado libertar-se com os braços ou dado um murro a Seto, mas ainda sentia os braços doridos e se fizesse movimentos bruscos iria reabrir as feridas.

"Quem é que te fez isto? Quem é que te magoou desta maneira?" perguntou Seto, olhando Joey olhos nos olhos. "Já tinha reparado que às vezes vens diferente, o que me leva a depreender que não é a primeira vez que uma coisa destas acontece. Quero saber a verdade, Wheeler."

"Não posso contar..." murmurou Joey.

"Estou a ver... mas se não me contares, vou pôr um detective a seguir-te, a seguir as pessoas que estão próximas de ti e irei descobrir na mesma. A questão é esta, vais facilitar-me as coisas, contando-me agora ou terei de seguir com os outros recursos que disponho? Vai levar mais tempo, mas eu irei descobrir na mesma."

Joey engoliu em seco. Sabia que Seto não estava a brincar. Seto Kaiba nunca brincava com este tipo de situações. Aliás, com nenhum tipo de situações. E se fosse contratar um detective, acabaria por descobrir na mesma que o pai de Joey era violento e lhe batia. Portanto, Joey optou por contar a verdade.

"Foi o meu pai que me fez isto." respondeu Joey.

"E não foi a primeira vez, pois não?"

"Não."

"Isto acontece frequentemente?"

"Não costumava acontecer muitas vezes... mas nestes últimos dois meses, todas as semanas me tem agredido e ontem lançou-me uma garrafa contra os braços e eu cortei-me." respondeu Joey, olhando para o chão.

Não queria ter de enfrentar os poderosos olhos azuis de Seto, enquanto lhe contava o que se passava. Se por um lado era humilhante estar a contar que o pai lhe batia, por outro Joey sentia-se bem por estar a poder contar aquilo a alguém. Mantivera em segredo o que estava a acontecer e sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado por o estar a revelar, mesmo que estivesse agora preocupado com o que iria acontecer a seguir.

"Wheeler, tu não podes continuar assim. Se o teu pai é violento, tem de pagar por isso." disse Seto, de maneira cortante.

"É por causa do álcool. Se ele bebe muito, descontrola-se e acabam por acontecer estas situações."

"Isso não é desculpa para nada. Vamos denunciá-lo à polícia."

"Não. Não podemos fazer isso. Não agora." disse Joey, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Seto. "Daqui a poucos meses vou ser maior de idade e depois já poderei sair de casa e seguir a minha vida."

"E até lá vais sujeitar-te a seres agredido? Não, não vou deixar que isso aconteça."

"Mas eu não tenho para onde ir! Vão pôr-me onde, num orfanato? Numa instituição? Não quero! E tu estás sempre a discutir comigo, por isso, porque é que te estás a preocupar agora?"

"Eu, quando vivi com o Gozaburo, soube o que era ter um pai cruel e abusivo, por isso não quero que continues a sofrer." respondeu Seto, de maneira prática. "E tu não tens a tua mãe? Não te pode acolher até fazeres os dezoito anos?"

"A minha mãe não quer saber de mim. Quando se foi embora levando a Serenity, não quis saber se eu ia ficar bem ou não." disse Joey. "Não tenho ninguém. Nem posso pedir ao Yugi e aos outros para me acolherem. O meu pai não ia deixar."

"Então, outra atitude tem de ser tomada. Vais viver para a minha mansão."

"O quê?" perguntou Joey, atónito.

Por esta altura, Seto largou a cintura de Joey. Não se tinha apercebido que estivera sempre com a mão na cintura do loiro e não lhe desgostara a proximidade. Joey, nesse momento não queria saber se Seto ainda estava ou não a agarrá-lo pela cintura, tal era o seu espanto perante o que Seto lhe tinha dito.

"Ir viver para a tua mansão, Kaiba? Deves estar louco. Bateste com a cabeça nalgum lado? Ou andaste a beber às escondidas? Tu não deves estar bem, com certeza."

"Wheeler, não estou louco, bêbado, nem mal da cabeça, podes ter a certeza." disse Seto. "Se não tens para onde ir, vais viver comigo e com o Mokuba."

"Mas o meu pai..."

"Não te preocupes com isso. Eu mando alguns advogados meus irem fazer-lhe uma visita. Se ele se atrever a estar contra a ideia de ires viver comigo, vou processá-lo por violência doméstica e todas as coisas que os meus advogados conseguirem achar. Acaba por ir preso e ou chegas à maioridade enquanto ele está a ser julgado ou se o julgamento for rápido e ainda não tiveres os dezoito anos, eu peço para ficar com a tua custódia." explicou Seto. "Como vês, já tenho tudo planeado."

Joey ficou surpreendido com o rápido raciocínio de Seto e na maneira como tinha arranjado rapidamente uma solução. Confrontado com a lei, talvez o pai de Joey não se opusesse e assim Joey já teria onde ficar.

"E o Mokuba, não ficaria aborrecido por eu ir viver para lá?"

"Não me parece. Ele gosta de ti e do resto do bando do Yugi."

"Mas os meios de comunicação iriam falar e falar..."

"Eu sei, mas não estou nada preocupado com isso agora."

"E tu, ias conseguir suportar-me? Sem brigares comigo todos os dias."

"Prometo que vou tentar. Já se esgotaram as perguntas? Parece-me que estás muito reticente. Queres continuar a ser agredido?"

"Não, claro que não!"

"Então está decidido. Vens viver comigo e com o Mokuba."

**Nova Vida**

Tal como Seto previra, o pai de Joey, depois de confrontado com um batalhão de advogados a falarem-lhe de coisas que podia ser processado, não tinha protestado e tinha deixado Joey ir viver para a mansão de Seto e Mokuba. A princípio, apesar dos luxos, a adaptação à mansão não foi fácil, mas Mokuba mostrara-se muito animado com a estadia de Joey na mansão. Até Seto deixara de implicar com Joey.

Tinham-se passado cinco meses, a comunicação social não tinha dado muita importância a Joey ir viver com os irmãos Kaiba e aproximava-se a data de aniversário de Joey. Se Joey já estava habituado à mansão e andara feliz até àquela altura, quando começou a chegar a data do seu aniversário, era muito mais raro vê-lo a sorrir. Seto achou estranho o seu comportamento, mas Joey não lhe disse nada. Seto só ficou a saber qual era a razão de Joey andar mais triste quando, numa tarde chuvosa, enquanto estava na biblioteca a ler, Mokuba entrou, para falar com ele.

"O Joey saiu." disse Mokuba, aproximando-se do irmão.

"Saiu? Está a chover bastante. Para onde é que ele foi?" perguntou Seto, levantando os olhos do livro que estava a ler.

"Acho que foi a casa do Yugi, mas não me disse em concreto. Disse que tinha de pensar e saiu." respondeu Mokuba, parecendo preocupado. "Ele não anda bem, Seto."

"Já reparei que ele anda menos feliz, mas talvez seja só uma fase."

"Não me parece. O Joey anda preocupado e é por isso que tem andado mais triste."

"Mas anda preocupado com o quê exactamente?" perguntou Seto, sem compreender. "Eu pensava que ele estava contente por estar a viver aqui em casa."

"E está, Seto. O problema é mesmo esse. Como é que ainda não percebeste? O Joey vai atingir a maioridade dentro de pouco tempo e, apesar de gostar de aqui estar, está já à procura de uma casa onde possa ficar."

"Mas porquê?" perguntou Seto, ainda confuso. "Não é como se o fossemos mandar embora por ele atingir a maioridade."

"O Joey precisou de aqui ficar, para escapar ao pai, porque ainda não era maior de idade. Parece-me que ele deve achar que não deve abusar da nossa hospitalidade e por mais que goste de estar aqui, deve ter decidido que deveria ir embora quando atingisse a maioridade." explicou Mokuba. "No outro dia fui ao quarto dele, à procura de um livro que lhe tinha emprestado e encontrei um jornal onde ele tinha assinalado quartos que poderia alugar e também empregos."

Seto pousou o livro no sofá e levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo.

"Então ele está mesmo a querer ir-se embora." murmurou Seto. "Não tinha pensado que ele quisesse fazer isso."

"Mas quer. Eu até o compreendo, mas não quero que ele se vá embora." disse Mokuba. "Tu também não queres, pois não, Seto?"

Seto parou de andar e olhou para o irmão. Mokuba tinha um olhar ansioso. Seto abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, não quero que o Joey se vá embora." respondeu Seto.

"Então tens de o convencer a ficar."

"Parece-me que isso não vai ser muito fácil. Considerando que o Joey é muito teimoso, acho que o que lhe for dizer não o vai convencer. Provavelmente, a partir da altura em que atingir a maioridade, vai achar que tudo o que lhe propuser vai ser como uma esmola ou algo assim e não vai aceitar. Ele pode ser muito orgulhoso."

Mokuba não gostou da resposta do irmão. Não queria que Joey se fosse embora da mansão. Já se tinha habituado à sua presença e era bastante mais divertido ter Joey por perto. Além de que Seto até parecia andar mais bem disposto e tinham chegado ao ponto em que Seto já tratava Joey pelo seu primeiro nome, apesar de Joey continuar a tratar Seto pelo sobrenome.

"Seto, tu vais conseguir convencê-lo, tenho a certeza." disse Mokuba, confiante.

"Com que argumentos? Tem de ser algo muito convincente. Eu não quero que o Joey se vá embora, mas se é o que ele quer, não posso fazer nada para o impedir. Não o posso manter aqui à força."

"O Joey vai ficar, se te declarares a ele. Tenho a certeza."

"O quê? Declarar-me a ele?" perguntou Seto, ficando subitamente pálido.

"Oh, vá lá Seto, eu tenho visto como tu olhas para o Joey. Gostas dele, tenho a certeza. Não discutes com ele, já o chamas de Joey, perguntas-lhe sempre o que fez durante o dia quando tens de passar mais tempo na Kaiba Corporation em vez de ires à escola e no outro dia até sorriste com a piada sem graça que ele disse. Tu, a sorrir, Seto! Não estou enganado quanto aos teus sentimentos, pois não?"

Seto hesitou antes de responder. Mokuba tinha sido muito perspicaz. Tinha reparado em tudo e chegado à conclusão óbvia. Seto estava admirado, mas afinal a perspicácia devia ser de família, pensou ele.

"Está bem Mokuba, admito que sinto... algo, pelo Joey Wheeler. Mas não é por lhe dizer como me sinto que ele vai ficar aqui. Provavelmente aí é que sai daqui o mais rápido possível, com medo de mim ou algo do género."

"Não. Seto, como é que ainda não percebeste? Bem, também tens passado tanto tempo na Kaiba Corporation... o Joey também gosta de ti."

"O quê? Mokuba, estás a inventar isso só para eu me ir declarar a ele, porque queres que ele fique, mas..."

"Não estou a inventar nada!" exclamou Mokuba, irritado. "Vê-se bem que o Joey gosta de ti. Salvaste-o de continuar a ser agredido pelo pai, deste-lhe um lugar para viver, roupas confortáveis, comida, tens sido simpático para ele..."

"Que eu saiba, isso não quer dizer que ele goste de mim."

"Também se vê pela maneira como ele olha para ti ou quando fala de ti quando tu não estás presente. E, para ser sincero, no dia em que fui ao quarto dele encontrei o diário dele, li-o e estava lá escrito que ele gostava de ti. De modo até bastante lamechas."

"Mokuba! Leste o diário do Joey?"

"Li. Sei que não se deve fazer, mas agora não importa. Tens de te declarar a ele e assim ele já não se vai embora. Eu não estou a inventar nada, Seto. Vá, tens de te declarar a ele e assim vocês ficam juntos, felizes e eu também fico feliz por vos ver felizes e por o Joey ficar aqui."

"Mokuba... está bem, quando ele voltar eu vou falar com ele." disse Seto, decidido.

As horas passaram e só quando era quase noite é que Joey chegou a casa. Continuava a chover e como não tinha levado nenhum chapéu-de-chuva, vinha completamente encharcado. Mal o viu chegar, o mordomo avisou Seto, tal como Seto lhe tinha ordenado. Joey foi até ao seu quarto mudar de roupa e quando tinha terminado de se mudar, bateram à porta. Ele mandou entrar. Seto entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si de seguida.

"Joey, demoraste imenso tempo nesse passeio que foste dar." disse ele, avançando pelo quarto. "Está tudo bem?"

"Oh, sim, está tudo bem. Fui a casa do Yugi e perdi a noção do tempo." respondeu Joey.

"Ainda bem que foi só isso. Estava a começar a ficar preocupado contigo."

Joey sorriu ligeiramente e abanou a cabeça.

"Mas eu estou bem."

"Óptimo. Então temos de falar de uma coisa importante." disse Seto. "O Mokuba disse-me que quando fizeres dezoito anos e atingires a maioridade, estás a pensar ir-te embora da mansão. É verdade?"

Joey hesitou antes de responder. Não tinha contado a ninguém, a não ser a Yugi, que tencionava deixar a mansão quando atingisse a maioridade. Mas como é que Mokuba descobrira? Com toda a certeza, não tinha sido Yugi que lhe contara. Joey afastou esses pensamentos de seguida. Não importava como é que Mokuba tinha sabido, mas sim que agora Seto sabia qual era a sua ideia.

"Vais responder-me ou não?" perguntou Seto, impaciente.

"Sim, é verdade. Estou a planear ir-me embora quando atingir a maioridade. Agradeço tudo o que fizeste por mim, mas não posso continuar aqui a abusar da hospitalidade."

"Não gostas de estar aqui?"

"Gosto. Claro que sim! Não tem a ver com isso. Sempre me trataram bem aqui, mas sinto que está na hora de ir embora..."

"Queres afastar-te de mim e do Mokuba?"

"Eu... não é nada disso. Eu gosto de estar perto de vocês, mas..."

"Estás apaixonado por mim?"

Joey arregalou os olhos, surpreendido com a pergunta de Seto. Quando tentou responder, começou a gaguejar e depois acabou por se calar, desviando o olhar.

"Ok, estou a ver que para esta pergunta não vou obter uma resposta imediata. O Mokuba disse-me que acha que tu gostas de mim. E se queres saber, eu também gosto de ti."

Perante estas palavras, Joey voltou a olhar para Seto. Os olhos azuis de Seto pareciam estar a brilhar, apesar de Seto manter a sua expressão neutra de sempre. Mesmo quando estava a revelar os seus sentimentos, Seto não conseguia deixar cair a máscara de frieza que costumava manter.

"Kaiba, tu estás a falar a sério?"

"Muito a sério."

"Isto é algum truque para me humilhar?"

"Joey, nós já nem discutimos. Porque é que eu haveria de arranjar alguma maneira para te humilhar? Já disse que gosto de ti."

"Não sabia..."

"Mas agora ficaste a saber. E ainda me deves uma resposta. Tu estás apaixonado por mim?"

Joey abanou a cabeça timidamente.

"Não foi por querer, mas quando dei por mim, já começara a pensar em ti de maneira diferente... aconteceu, mas eu não te ia contar. Nunca pensei que fosses sentir o mesmo." respondeu Joey, com sinceridade.

"A vida é cheia de surpresas e como não controlamos os sentimentos, este tipo de situações acontece. Não que haja qualquer problema no que sinto. Não tenho vergonha disso. Se há pessoa que merece ser amada, és tu, Joey. Já sofreste muito e quero ver-te feliz, como tens sido neste tempo em que tens estado na mansão ou ainda mais."

"O que é que acontece agora?" perguntou Joey. "Quer dizer... dissemos que gostamos um do outro e..."

"E agora vais dizer-me que vais deixar de lado essa ideia ridícula de te ires embora. Vais dizer que queres ficar comigo aqui, que vamos namorar e bem, esperemos que corra tudo pelo melhor."

"Eu não gosto que me dêem ordens ou me digam o que devo fazer... mas neste caso, gosto da tua sugestão." disse Joey, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Seto aproximou-se mais e agarrou-o pela cintura.

"Óptimo, cachorrinho. Agora, vamos selar o nosso pacto, de não ires embora e de namorarmos."

Sem mais dizer, Seto aproximou a sua cabeça de Joey e de seguida capturou os lábios do loiro com os seus. Beijaram-se várias vezes, Joey pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto e só quando a falta de ar começou a ser um problema é que se separaram por um tempo, ficando a olhar um para o outro. Joey sorria e Seto sorriu ligeiramente, o que já era um progresso.

"Vais ter a melhor festa de aniversário de sempre." sussurrou Seto.

"Não quero nada de especial." disse Joey. "Só me interessa que tu estejas presente. Tu, os meus amigos e o Mokuba. É só isso que importa. Ah! E a Serenity, é claro."

"Obviamente que ela não irá faltar. Eu mando-lhe um bilhete para ela vir para o teu aniversário." disse Seto. "E vais ficar aqui, não vais?"

"Sim, vou. Contigo. E com o Mokuba."

"Para sempre?"

"Para sempre é muito tempo. Hum... digamos que nos próximos cem anos. Pode ser?"

"Parece-me bem."

Seto e Joey beijaram-se novamente, enquanto Mokuba abria ligeiramente a porta do quarto e ao vê-los a beijaram-se, fechou a porta com cuidado e saiu dali, sorrindo.

Duas semanas depois, Joey fez dezoito anos. Teve uma festa de aniversário discreta, pois era assim o seu desejo, mas divertiu-se imenso, revelando também aos amigos que estava a namorar com Seto. Todos o apoiaram e ficaram felizes por ele.

A partir desse dia, a vida de Joey tornou-se ainda mais estável. O seu pai nunca mais o procurou e Joey não voltou a pensar em deixar a mansão, pois era lá que estava bem, ao lado da pessoa que amava. E assim, Joey pôde finalmente viver em paz, junto de quem mais gostava.


End file.
